Even though the penetration of printers at home and in the office has increased in the last few years, a significant unmet demand for Remote Printing remains. With the exponential growth of mobile devices and nearly ubiquitous connectivity, a large number of people use laptops and PDAs on the move. Another good percentage of the population does not have easy access to printers. These market segments, and others, can benefit from a printing service which is available on-demand.